


Prisoner of Lore

by LadyKnight28



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28
Summary: Altair returns from an assassination mission one day to learn of a strange development.A woman has come under the order's custody, but the purpose she serves is unknown to all.Altair has been tasked with learning the woman's significance, but will he be able to remain objective during this task?With no memory of who she was, no inkling of who she is and no direction on where she is going, a young woman struggles with an assigned destiny she knows nothing about.In this trying time of a changing world, with a demanding interrogator asking for answers she does not know, can she make it through? Can she start to trust who is before her?
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Prisoner of Lore

Coming Soon.


End file.
